Miraculous Miko!
by C.Reverie
Summary: Back from the past for good, Kagome's ready to focus on her future, but with the jewel still around that can be a little difficult. Now in Paris with Sesshoumaru, somehow she gets caught up in a new affair of protecting the world from villains. With a new fight, a brand new love will arise! Kagome's not new to strange situations, and she definitely wasn't the type to run from them!


**_Summary: Back from the past for good, Kagome's ready to focus on her future, but with the jewel still around that can be a little difficult. Now in Paris with Sesshoumaru, somehow she gets caught up in a new affair of protecting the world from villains. With a new fight, a brand new love will arise! Kagome's not new to strange situations, and she definitely wasn't the type to run from them!_**

_Pairing: Adrien/Chat Noir&Kagome. _

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Kagome watched the breathtaking cityscape from her bed, legs crossed and her back curved so her elbows could rest on her knees. The setting sun in the distance looked so inviting to her, her night owl nature rising up and claiming her. The sketchbook that had once dominated her attention not even an hour ago was suddenly forgotten by her.

The watercolor sky outside her window wasn't the same as it would have been in the past, but she was okay with that. Nothing could ever compare to the serene beauty of the clear sky back then. The buildings and city smog took some of the beauty away, surely, but she could still find something nice about it.

An added source of weight hopping onto her bed stole her attention, and Kagome blinked a few times. Her attention went to the twin-tailed feline now curling up on her bed, settling in for a long nap. Kagome smiled and reached out to gently scratch behind Kirara's ears. In response, she gave a rumbling pur as she nudged closer to her hand.

"We sure have come a long way, huh?" Kagome whispered softly, her bell-like voice echoing through the solitude of her room. Her smile was genuine and peaceful as she thought back to her past days. Even if she missed it, there was no sense in letting everything hang over her head any longer. It was done and over with- that's that.

They were no longer in Japan, and that in itself was a huge change for her. After dedicating so much of her time to learning a new language, she finally felt ready for what the morning held for her. A fresh start at a new school in a new country.

She reached up and gripped the jewel that hung innocently around her neck. It felt cold, but it warmed in her soft hand. The longer she kept her fingers wrapped around it, the more it warmed. She finally let go, and a familiar sting invaded her crystal blue eyes. No matter how hard she fought them back, it soon became too much. Tears dripped down her cheeks in clear streams, silently falling and landing on her lap as she sat there.

Now wasn't the time for these feelings to come back, but somehow they snuck up on her when she thought they were finally gone at last.

"_I love you, Kagome, but… you'll never be Kikyo." The amber eyes that stared her down were cold. They were no longer comforting as she felt the air leave her lungs in a painful, sharp sigh. "I'm sorry I lied to you. You're just… not her. You're not good enough."_

Just remembering those words were enough to knock the air from her, but the look in his eyes as he said them cut a fresh wound into her each time she remembered them. There was nothing apologetic in them, contrary to his words. They were cold, cold and stoic.

"_I… That's okay!" She blurted out as soon as she gathered her wits, burying down the tears she felt rising up at getting rejected so critically. "I mean, I'm happy if we're able to stay together as friends!"_

"_I don't want you around anymore. You're a memory of her in every way in the worst way. You look so much like her, but you're nothing like her." Inuyasha turned away from her, the gesture doing well to seal her feet to the ground in shock. She was at a loss for words._

"_... huh?" The weak whimper sounded pathetic to even her, so she didn't want to know how it sounded to him._

"_Go home, Kagome. You don't belong here. You never did."_

"_Inuyasha-!"_

"_We're not friends. We never were," he said then. "You were just a jewel shard detector."_

_Those simple words felt like a knife plunging into her heart, each new beat sending a sting of pain through her chest and into her stomach. They stole any words she could possibly come up with to say in response, and she was left there on her own. After he was gone, the tears she had been fighting to keep down broke free, and she crumbled to her knees._

Kagome pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to keep them anchored there. Though she tried not to, she could feel herself getting worked up and hung up over those words.

No matter how much she wanted to, she still couldn't find it in her to hate Inuyasha. He was her friend… well, to her he had been a friend. It hurt knowing that he felt the opposite to her. No matter how hard she tried, she was never able to step out of Kikyo's shadow back then. She hated the comparison. They might be similar, but she wasn't Kikyo.

After being so heartbroken, she'd returned home and spent several hours sobbing into her mother's chest. After weeks of locking herself up in her room to hide from the world while trying to heal her hurting heart, a surprise visitor turned her world upside down all over again.

_Kun-Loon had been reluctant at first. She was hesitant about letting Inuyasha's half-brother into her home after what the half-demon said and how he'd treated her daughter. She stared him down fearlessly, more than familiar with Inuyasha's foul temper. To her surprise, the demon staring down at her was calm. His amber eyes were cold, but it wasn't a hostile cold._

"_Can I help you?" Kun-Loon asked after a few seconds of silence, trying to find some sort of reprieve from the unnerving air surrounding the powerful demon._

_He arched a brow, cold eyes lighting up for a brief moment at her resolute attitude. Suddenly it all matched up in Sesshoumaru's mind. Reading into her mother's attitude and nature, it was easy to see how it had impacted the strange Miko he was familiar with. He threaded clawed fingers through his hair and casually peered behind the short woman before him._

"_Yes. I'm here to speak with the Mi- with Kagome," he said, correcting himself a second too late. _

"_I don't think Kagome needs to be around the likes of you," Kun-Loon fired off right away in response. "Your brother treated her terribly!"_

_Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "That half-breed is an idiotic fool, and it pains me to share the same blood as him. He's better off forgotten."_

_Kun-Loon was taken by surprise at those words. Just as she was about to say something in response, the sound of someone descending down the stairs stole her attention._

"_Mama, what's going on? Why do I-!" Kagome cut herself off when she saw the figure at the door with her mother. She thought she felt his aura from her room, but seeing him was a surprise. "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?"_

_Why was he here? What did he want from her? They had never really been close, so seeing him standing so patiently before her mother took her by surprise. He met her blue eyes with his gold. _

"_I have an offer, Miko."_

_Kagome blinked in confusion. "Huh?"_

_A new gleam entered his eyes, and Kagome felt even more nervous._

"Who would've thought he wanted me to come to Paris with him?" she mumbled to herself softly. At first, her mother had rejected it, worried about her wellbeing, but she soon started to see the positives in it.

"_Getting away from this place will be good for you," Kun-Loon whispered as she hugged her tight. She was packed up and ready to leave. Sesshoumaru waited at the steps as the two said their goodbyes. "This will be good for you," she whispered quieter then, this time to herself as if she was trying to assure herself of that decision._

Kagome sighed and flopped back as she stared up at the ceiling. By now the sun had set, and she knew she had to get some rest. She had a new start and a new school tomorrow, and she knew it'd be a miserable time if she was tired the entire day.

She pulled the covers up over her and Kirara, and she settled into bed to try and get some rest.

* * *

Her alarm woke her up the next day, and she went through a routine she'd had to commit to memory before long. After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and got dressed.

She wasn't used to having free decision on her school clothing. She was used to uniforms, so picking out what to wear was harder than she imagined it'd be. She changed multiple times before finally deciding on something to wear. She decided on a pair of black jeans and a blue blouse. She put on a pair of black boots and a black jacket before setting off to school.

She rejected Sesshoumaru's offer of giving her a ride there, calling over her shoulder that she'd be back later as she rushed passed him without ever stopping.

Finding the school wasn't hard. Just as she got there, she slipped her phone back in her pocket and adjusted her bag. Before she could take another step, however, someone running into her back nearly caused her to topple over. She caught herself at first, only to fall when the other person took her down with them. Her held sketchbook went flying and the loose papers inside it scattered everywhere around them.

"Ouch…" Kagome hissed and sat up, rubbing her elbow where she landed on it. She glanced over her shoulder, spotting a girl near her age rushing to pick up scattered papers. Once collected, they were handed back to her, and Kagome gratefully took it.

"I'm so sorry!" she blurted out. "I tripped and tried to catch myself, but then I tripped again. You're not hurt are you?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, the pain in her elbow already fading due to her accelerated healing. "No, no, I'm fine." She looked her over, noting her bluebell eyes and dark hair pulled back in low pigtails. Kagome stood up, reaching a hand down and helping the other girl back onto her feet. "I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

"Oh!" She jumped a little as she adjusted her bag over her shoulder again. "My name's Marinette. It's nice to mee you, Kagome! I've never seen you before…" she trailed off thoughtfully. "Are you a new student?"

Kagome nodded as they started to walk beside one another. "Yeah… today's my first day. I moved here from Japan with my older brother."

"Well, welcome!" Marinette smiled warmly

* * *

C.R: Something I've been tinkering with for a while.

I might have Marinette paired up with Luka.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
